Nami trabaja de Cupido
by Clover Lauper
Summary: Hay un incidente con el sombrero de Luffy. Zoro se siente culpable. Nami se da cuenta de lo que sienten Luffy y Zoro, y maquina un plan para juntarlos, con la ayuda de Sanji y Ussop ¿funcionará? YAOI. ZoroxLuffy
1. El incidente

**¡Hola! Los capítulos son cortitos, realmente hubiera podido ser un oneshot, pero me apetecía separarlos hahaha. **** ¡Espero que os guste el fanfic!**

"**CAPÍTULO 1: ****El incidente****"**

Era una mañana tranquila en el Going Merry: Luffy pedía el desayuna a gritos a Sanji, Zoro entrenaba, Nami leía el periódico, Ussop arreglaba un destrozo de Luffy del día anterior y Sanji hacia caso omiso de los gritos de Luffy y se centraba en su "querida pelirroja" o sea, Nami.

Al acabar el desayuno Zoro pidió a Ussop que le ayudara en su entrenamiento:

- ¿Y p-por qué tengo que ser yo?

- Anda no seas quejica… ni que te fuese a matar.

- Bueno… bien, ¡pero solo un rato!

Zoro desató su pañuelo del hombro y se vendó los ojos

- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES? - preguntó alarmado Ussop.

- ¡Cállate!

Ussop tragó saliva…

Mientras, en otra parte del barco, una ráfaga de viento, arrebató a Luffy su sombrero, y salió volando en la dirección donde se encontraban Zoro y Ussop. El peliverde había atado a Ussop y entrenaba cortando las sogas que lo retenían, y al notar la presencia de algo desconocido que se acercaba, y al no saber que era el sombrero de su capitán, rápidamente se giró y lo rasgó.

- He rasgado algo… -dijo Zoro, quitándose la venda de los ojos- ¿Qué será? – enmudeció y tragó saliva cuando vio lo que era…

- ¡MI SOMBREROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Luffy corrió hacia donde se encontraban Zoro y Ussop.

- Esto, Luffy, yo… -se intentaba disculpar Zoro- lo siento, de veras, yo tenía los ojos vendados y…

- Tranquilo Zoro, no es tu culpa. –le contestó Luffy, forzando una sonrisa.

- Pero…

- ¡Te he dicho que no pasa nada! –exclamó Luffy bastante sombrío– Me voy a mi camarote…

Sanji salió de la cocina en ese momento, con una enorme bandeja con copas de helado de nata y chocolate, el favorito de Luffy, normalmente debían vigilarlo para que no se las zampara todas, en cambio hoy pasó de largo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este? –preguntó Nami que salía también de la cocina.

- No lo sé –dijo Sanji–. Hoy justamente había preparado doble ración– ese último trozo lo dijo casi gritando, por si reaccionaba, pero nada…

Zoro les contó lo que había sucedido.

- Vaya –dijo Nami sin inmutarse demasiado–. Solo era eso.

- Vaya, solo era eso –repitió Zoro en tono burlón y bastante cabreado–. Y lo dices así, como si nada.

- Conozco a Luffy, Zoro; no creo que tarde en volver a su estado de ánimo habitual.

- Además… –añadió Sanji– no creo que aguante mucho sin comer mucho tiempo.

- Bueno ¡dejemos a Luffy y vayamos a comernos los helados! –dijo Ussop.

- ¡Sí! –exclamaron Sanji y Nami.

Zoro los miró con cara de asco "_Estúpidos… ni si quiera se preocupan por Luffy, con todo lo que hace él por ellos… paso de ellos, me voy a mi camarote"_

Nami miró a Zoro y sonrió. Se le daba muy bien averiguar los sentimientos de los demás, y hacía un tiempo que sospechaba sobre los de Zoro hacia Luffy. Pero todo ese asunto se lo acababa de aclarar todo.

Aquella noche se aclararían muchas cosas… y de eso se encargaría ella.

- Mi querida pelirroja ¿en qué estás pensando que pareces tan contenta? –preguntó Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

- Sea en lo que sea en ti, no –dijo Ussop burlón.

- Tú no te metas narizotas.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?

- Narizotas.

- Repítelo cocinero de pacotilla.

- NA-RI-ZO-TAS.

- Serás…

Y así, Nami dejó a Sanji y a Ussop con sus infantiles discusiones. Iba a maqinar un plan del cual ella se encargaría personalmente que se llevara a cabo esa misma noche, lo primero, conseguir que Luffy y Zoro estén solos sin ninguna molestia…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. La busqueda del sombrero

"**CAPÍTULO 2: ****La búsqueda del sombrero****"**

Nami estaba en su camarote, rompiéndose la cabeza con su plan N.A.S.A.

"Noche de la Aclaración de los Sentimientos de Amor" pero no había manera, ¿cómo iba a conseguir que Luffy y Zoro se encuentren a solas? Y lo peor, ¿cómo iba a conseguir que Zoro admitiese que quería a Luffy? _"Aaaaggg… esto es más complicado de lo que parece… Zoro es MUY introvertido, y nunca admitirá lo que siente por Luffy, intentará convencerme de que son imaginaciones mías, pero no, no me voy a dejar engañar… me he fijado en como Zoro se deja la piel protegiéndole, en como, cuando lo despertamos nosotros se pone como una fiera pero cuando lo despierta Luffy se comporta como un perrito esperando a que le rasquen las orejas…"_ también estaba segura de que Luffy sentía lo mismo. Cuando están solos brilla algo en sus ojos que no brilla cuando los separas…

- Bien, veamos, lo primero es arreglar el sombrero de Luffy, y luego… ¡pasamos a la acción!

Nami salió de cuarto, procurando no toparse con nadie, pero vio que estaban todos en la cocina, menos Luffy: Zoro durmiendo, Sanji cocinando y Ussop comiendose un flan. "_Genial, todos ocupados."_

Se deslizó hasta el camarote de Luffy, acercó la oreja a la puerta y aguzó el oído... Solo se oían ronquidos.

- Perfecto, ¡está duermiendo! jajaj, esto tan fácil como robarle a un pirata, bueno… de hecho, es lo que voy a hacer, aunque luego se lo voy a devolver, y encima lo voy a arreglar, así que no sé si podría considerarlo un…

Nami seguía pensando en voz alta, así que no se percató de la presencia de Sanji, que al oir la voz de Nami no dudó en ir a ver que quería su "querida pelirroja" para comer.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mi querida pelirroja! ¿Qué deseas para comer? -dijo Sanji, arrodillándose ante ella.

- S-Sanji, que… que sorpresa… -dijo Nami echando un alarmante vistazo a la puerta del camarota de Luffy. Tragó saliva, esperaba que se abriera en cualquier momento, y… nada, seguían oyéndose ronquidos "¡_GENIAL!"–_ Con un trozo de carne y una ensaladita voy bien –respondió disimulando.

- Oído cocina, para mi pelirroja lo mejor.

- ¿Me haces un favor?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO!

- Sanji… ¡PIÉRDETE!

- Lo que tú mandes –hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Nami estaba alucinando…"_Este chaval…bueno, a lo que vamos"_

Entró con sigilo en el camarote de Luffy. Buscó el sombrero, estaba encima de la cara de Luffy. Nami se apresuró en cogerlo y en salir de la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato, el capitán se despertó mas contento, pero su alegría se esfumó al ver que su sombrero había desaparecido.

- Lo que me faltaba –sollozó Luffy–, ahora ni lo tengo –estaba tan angustiado que ni se preguntaba cómo ahbría podido desaparecer, estaba a punto de llorar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Luffy secándose las lagrimas con rudeza.

- Soy Ussop.

- Entra.

- Luffy… anda, ven a comer -Luffy asintió– ¡Así me gusta!

Salieron de la habitación, y Ussop se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el sombrero puesto, pero no dijo nada.

Aunque Luffy hubiese ido a comer, no se respiraba muy buen ambiente, había mucha tensión.

Nami fue la primera en acabar, salió rápidamente de la cocina y se fue a su camarote. Se puso a coser el sombrero, en diez minutos lo tuvo listo.

- Bien, ahora a pensar el plan…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Empieza la misión

"**CAPÍTULO 3: ****Empieza la misión****"**

Nami ya había trazado el plan, y después de cenar se disponía a llevarlo a cabo. Había pensado en todo, pero para que saliese bien necesitaba la ayuda de Ussop y Sanji, e iba a pedírsela…

Los buscó, estaban en la cocina.

- Chicos necesito pediros ayuda.

- ¡Oh! Mi Nami, mi dulce y guapa Nami, yo por ti nadaría en un mar plagado de tiburones –dijo Sanji cogiéndola de la mano y arrodillándose.

- ¿Qué quieres Nami? –preguntó Ussop.

Ella les contó todo, los sentimientos de Luffy, los de Zoro, su plan para juntarlo a los dos y lo del gorro desaparecido. Sanji y Ussop no dijeron nada, se quedaron asi unos minutos…

- ¿Quieres decir que…? -empezó Sanji.

- Luffy y Zoro… -continuó Ussop.

- ¡¿SE QUIEREN? –exclamaron a la vez.

- Sí –dijo Nami.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada.

Nami se giró, indignada, esperaba oir pronto sus carcajadas. Pero no, nada de eso, lo que oyó la dejó de piedra.

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Sanji

- Ya ves, solo con las miraditas que se hechan... –rió Ussop.

Nami se giró, y los tres compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

- Entonces… ¿me ayudáis?

- ¡CLARO!

- Perfecto chicos, he pensado en…

* * *

La cena transcurrió normal, igual que la comida. Luego, Luffy se fue a su camarote y Zoro se quedó pensativo, mirando por la ventana.

Nami les hizo una señal a sus cómplices.

- Ahhh, me acabo de acordar de una cosa que tengo que arreglar –dijo Ussop con una mirada pícara.

- Oye, ¿me puedes arreglar un olla? –agregó Sanji, luchando por no partirse de la risa.

- Claro, ven a mi habitación, que allí tengo mis herramientas.

Zoro ni se inmutó, seguía mirando por la ventana.

Nami atacó:

- A ver, Zorito, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Zoro puso mala cara… no se fiaba ni una pizca de Nami:

- ¿Qué quieres? –se lavantó, y se llenó un vaso de agua. Bebió.

- ¿A ti te gusta Luffy?

Zoro casi muere atragantado.

- ¿P-por qué me preguntas algo así? –siguió tosiendo- Que cosa tan absurda… -y se rió, intentando disimular.

- No me engañes.

- Es mentira, no me gusta ¡qué idiotez! ¡Y además es un hombre! –en sus ojos se leía su dolor al decir eso. Nami disimuló:

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿Me lo juras?

- ¡Que sí joder!

Nami rió, sabía que tenia los dedos cruzados.

- Bien, me lo creo, me he equivocado. Al menos dale esto a Luffy -dijo mostrándole el sombrero.

- ¿Lo tenías tú?

- Si, lo estaba arreglando. Se lo darás al menos, ¿no?

- Si… claro.

- Bien, me voy, adiós.

- Adiós…

Zoro se quedó pensativo contemplando el sombrero.

Nami, mientras, se había reunido en la proa con Sanji y Ussop.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Ussop.

- Bien, genial, se lo ha creído todo.

- ¡Si es que mi pelirroja es la más lista! –dijo Sanji alabándola.

- Sanji por favor… -rogó Nami– ¡A ver! Ahora hay que seguir mi plan, seguro que todo sale bien…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. ¿Final feliz?

**¡Bueeeeeeeeeeno… úlitmo capítulo! Cortito cortito ¡pero intenso! hahaha**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

"**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿****Final feliz?****"**

Nami estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a Sanji y a Ussop:

- Ussop, trae aquí a Luffy, Sanji trae aquí a Zoro, pero que traiga el sombrero, ¿eh? ¡Ah! Y lo más importante: ¡Que no se den cuenta de nada!

- ¡ENTENDIDO!

Sanji y Ussop se fueron a cumplir con su misión. Nami fue a esconderse en un rincón para no ser descubierta.

Al cabo de unos minutos las sombras y las voces de Ussop y Luffy se oyeron:

- Gracias por animarme Ussop.

- ¡De nada! ¿Para qué están los amigos? No hay nada mejor para animarse que relajarse viendo el mar por la noche ¡es precioso!

Nami estaba atenta a todo movimiento. "¡_Genial! Solo falta Zoro." _Le hizo una señal a Ussop para que se fuese, pues oía a lo lejos las voces de Sanji y Zoro.

- ¡Bueno, adiós Luffy!

Y fue corriendo con Nami.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las voces de Sanji y Zoro se oyeron muy cerca. Zoro iba delante, "hablando" con Sanji.

- … ¿y qué decias que quería Nami? -*SILENCIO*- ¿Sanji? -Zoro se giró y buscó por todas partes-. Sanji, ¿dónde estás?

- ¡Zoro!

Zoro se giró y vio a Luffy sentado en el mascarón de proa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Luffy?

- Ussop me a traído aquí, me ha dicho que me animaría viendo el mar, pero… -Luffy no siguió, estaba llorando. A Zoro se le partía el corazón. Se acercó y le dio un suave abrazo– Mi sombrero… -*snif*- lo he perdido -*snif snif*- ya no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a Shanks…

- Luffy… -Zoro sonrió–. Tengo una sorpresa.

Luffy levanto los ojos y…

- ¡MI SOMBREROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Luffy se abalanzó sobre Zoro y los dos cayeron al suelo–. ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! -decía mientras abrazaba a Zoro tan fuerte que casi lo aplastaba.

Zoro dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina donde se encontraban Nami, Ussop y Sanji, les guiñó el ojo, les sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en señal de gracias. Nami hizo una señal y se levantaron todos y se fueron.

- Misión cumplida chicos.

- Somos los mejores –dijo Ussop.

- Y que lo digas –añadió Sanji–. Venga, ¡voy a preparar un pastel para celebrarlo!

- ¡Oleee! –exclamó Ussop.

Mientras, Luffy seguía abrazando a Zoro y dándole las gracias. Al recuperarse del ataque de alegría se separó, miró a Zoro y se sonrojó. Zoro al verlo así no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

- Esto… Luffy yo… quiero decirte una cosa -Luffy lo miró con expectación-. Es que resulta que tú me…

Zoro no pudo seguir, pues una ráfaga de viento arrancó de la cabeza el sombrero de Luffy.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – exclamaron Luffy y Zoro.

**F I N**

**Jajajajajajajajaja. ¡Vaya final! Bueno, espero que os guste este fanfic, ¡y que os riáis con él todo lo que yo me he reído!**

**:)**


End file.
